Bad Boy's Back!
by 9angel9
Summary: an incident involving the additudinator turns ron evil again, and now he wants his sidekick back!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Disney owns the rest**

**S**hego stepped out of the shower and slipped into her nightclothes (black panties and a long-sleeved sweatshirt that fit loosely like a shoulder shirt). She walked silently into her room when an arm slipped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth within a few seconds. Her eyes went wide and she felt hot breath on her neck as someone leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm back!" the voice remarked in a sing-song tone with an air of cockiness that she would recognize anywhere. He released her and she instantly spun around coming face to face with Ron that she knew was somehow now Zorpox. He wasn't blue or wearing the Zorpox outfit to give it away, but the drastic personality change did.

"How? Why are you here?" she asked the first questions that came to mind that made any sense.

"Well long story short there was an incident involving lots of fighting, a new Additudinator, Duff Killagan, and me getting said Additudinator aimed at my face. As for your second question, I couldn't forget my favorite sidekick!" He finished with flourish.

"I was your only sidekick." She remarked.

"All the more reason for you to be my favorite!" he exclaimed "Oh and I'll be staying here tonight." He announced walking over and flopping down onto _her _bed.

Her eyebrows shot up at the motion "Oh, no, I am not sleeping on the floor." She announced pointing at the floor.

"Oh don't worry you won't be, but I have to run a few errands first, where's Drakken's room or lab or wherever he would be about now?" he asked sitting up and looking at her.

"Down the hall on the left." He nodded and jumped off the bed. "I'm gonna get some sleep kay?" she said before he walked out the door and nodded. As soon as he left she snuggled down under the blankets but neglected to turn off the light and sighed. Then there was a large crack of thunder followed by a blinding flash of lightning outside her window and the room went dark. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips, as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego rolled away from the sunlight that came in the widow and found her face buried in something warm. Confused she opened her eyes, but got a face full of shirt instead. She looked up at the smiling face of Ron. Her eyes went wide and she let out a shrill 'eep!' and fell off the bed in a rushed effort to get away from him landing on the floor with a thud. She sat up and glared angrily at Ron (who was now laughing his head off) over the edge of the bed. She sat on her haunches tensing, ready to spring in 3…2…1…

"AH-Ack!" Ron yelled then choked as Shego pounced on him knocking him onto the floor. Somehow during the fall though she'd managed to twist around and land on her feet. And no sooner did hit the ground she had him in a head-lock. This was not funny so he shut up to keep from putting her in a worse mood, granted probably that hadn't been the best way to wake her up but he'd been warned she kept a gun when she slept, and he definitely didn't want to get shot.

"To what do I owe this _lovely_ surprise?" she snarled at him, her breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine at her sinister tone. _Right now,_ he thought,_ she is really scaring me._ He gulped before responding knowing he had to keep on her good side when he didn't have his gadgets yet.

"Well I came to get you so we can brainstorm over breakfast but found you asleeeeep-" she tightened her grip cutting off the airflow to his lungs.

"You will _never_ do that again if you value you're life." She growled, dropping him and walking to her closet. "You know, I always figured you weren't too bright but I guess I underestimated your stupidity." She snapped pulling out one of her cat suits. She turned and threw him out the door with a smirk on her lips all the while she heard his complaints about being thrown out. _Yup, that's Zorpox for ya! Hm… that was definitely new though,_ she thought as she got ready as she did every morning in the routine other than the fact she was immersed in thought. It was the first time Ron/Zorpox had showed any interest in her, well any that she'd noticed that is. In other words it was the first time she'd seen him show any romantic interest in her. Zorpox had always been crazy but now he was starting to push it, he was up to something…and she was going to find out!

**Hey guys! sorry about the shortness of the chapters but tryin to jugle this one and about 8 other stories, and school allong with all the homework...as welll as i dont like to keep you waiting _too_ long I've been trying to update sooner, so yeah thanks for the reviews! More reviews mean sooner updates! XD**


End file.
